


Glee spanking one-shots

by Yaikau195



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaikau195/pseuds/Yaikau195
Summary: I'll also be adding this to fanfiction.net..





	1. request

request scenarios or ideas. (I might write some without requests.)


	2. Rachel Spanks Santana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is finally sick of Santana's attitude. She decides to stop her from getting into any other fights. Thanks for the request, and sorry if it's not long enough ^^

On a daily basis, Santana fought with everyone. She was sassy, and acted like a complete brat to everyone. Rachel could tell everyone was rest sick of it, and she knew that she was sick of it as well. 

"Santana, stop fighting-"

"I'm not fighting."

"Don't interrupt me! You need to-"

"I can't believe you're yelling at me right now. Don't tell me what I need."

"I'm so sick of your attitude, Santana."

Rachel was walking back and forth, biting her nail. Santana sat on a chair looking irritated.

"It's not your place to be worrying about me. I can fight or whatever with whoever I want." Santana said defensively. 

"See, this is the problem here. You think you're the queen of the school, or the queen of our group."

"Well... am I not?"

"Santana! STOP." Rachel yelled. 

"I don't know what you want me to do. Say I'm sorry."

"There's a start."

"Ha, no. 

Rachel grabbed Santana's arm and forced her to stand up. 

"You're really getting on my nerves Santana."

"I guess we're even."

Rachel sat down, tugging on Santana's arm. She fell over Rachel's lap and ended up looking at the ground. 

"This can't be happening right now." Santana struggled. 

"Well it's happening." Suddenly, pain flourished across Santana's rear end. 

"Let me go right now!" A few more smacks landed, but on her sit spots this time, as a warning. 

"Nope." Rachel kept landing smack over smack. She looked over and noticed that Santana was starting to break when she had only begun. 

"So, why is this happening Santana?"

"I-i ... being myself?!"

Those words almost caught Rachel off guard. 

"I know that isn't the real you Santana. You're nicer than that!" Rachel pulled down Santana's skinny jeans and panties and continued. 

"This is rape!"

"Only answer me when I ask a question!" Rachel landed a few hard smacks to Santana's sit spots, which finally broke her. Santana began sobbing loudly over Rachel's lap. 

Rachel rested her hand on the red bottom in front of her. 

"Lesson learned?"

"What was the lesson?"

"Stop fighting with people. And stop having the attitude!" She gave Santana a few more hard slaps. 

"Okay okay! Alright! No more fighting or... attitude..."

"Good."

Rachel lifted up Santana and they both cuddled for awhile.


End file.
